SIGN So Goodbye
by denra31
Summary: Ketika Woohyun menyadari kejanggalan dalam diri Sungjong, dan tanpa diduga itu adalah sebuah pertanda dari akhir yang buruk bagi hubungan mereka. /"Jongie, jangan terlalu sering mendengarkan lagu ini." / "Tapi aku suka, hyung" / "…Setauku arti dari lagu itu sangat menyedihkan. Jjong saja sempat menangis saat menyanyikannya."/ "Nan nega piryohae I Need You for...My Love"- WooJong


**_SIGN / So Goodbye_**

Author : denra

Pair : WooJong *seme!Woohyun x Sungjong!uke*

Genre : Angst (Tapi gagal -..-)

Length : Threeshoot

Rated : K / T

Dis : They're self. Denra fiction.

Warn : BL, Canon, OOC, Typo(s), Menyimpang EYD, JEYEK =w=

Summary : Ketika Woohyun menyadari kejanggalan dalam diri Sungjong, dan tanpa diduga itu adalah sebuah pertanda dari akhir yang buruk bagi hubungan mereka. /"Jongie, jangan terlalu sering mendengarkan lagu ini." / "Tapi aku suka, hyung" / "…Setauku arti dari lagu itu sangat menyedihkan. Jjong saja sempat menangis saat menyanyikannya."/ "_Nan nega piryohae~ I Need You for…..My Love"_- WooJong – Woohyun x Sungjong INFINITE

.

.

.

A/N : Annyeong~ ^^ FF kali ini terinspirasi dari lagu Jonghyun SHINee – So Goodbye yang jadi OST. City Hunter. Hanya TERINSPIRASI, tapi ini bukan sebuah SongFic ne. Denra tau lagu ini udah lamaaaaaaaaaaa…. banget. Denra aja baru dengerin setelah sekian lama kesimpen di laptop. FF ini emang cocok buat pair lead/main vocal x uke. Awalnya kepikiran pengen MyungJong. Tapi yah, kalian tau kan suara Myungsoo. Terkesan kek suara anime dan itu agak gak cocok nyanyiin lagu Jonghyun. Karakter suaranya beda jauh. Pen bikin GyuJong, ya sama aja dong. Suara Sunggyu terlalu tinggi +.+ Akhirnya WooJong. Karakter suaranya hampir sama kan? Jadi mohon maaf bagi MyungJong dan WooGyu shipper yang gak suka pair di ff denra ini. DLDR, Review, No Bash~

.

.

.

!*::::*! Happy Reading !*::::*!

1 : Sungjong's favourite song

_So goodbye_

_Don't cry and smile_

_Gaseum sirideon_

_Sigandeul moduda bonaejulkeoya_

_So goodbye_

_Eodumseok_

"Jongie~!"

Sungjong melepaskan earphone kuningnya saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Kepala orang itu disandarkan pada pundak Sungjong. Sibuk menghirup aroma lemon khas Sungjong yang menguar.

"Kenapa kau sendirian disini heum?" Woohyun menggoyangkan badan Sungjong yang berada di dekapannya. "Disini dingin. Kau ingin aku cemas melihatmu sakit nanti?"

Bibir tipis Sungjong melengkung indah. Hyung tersayangnya, atau mungkin tercintanya ini memang selalu menyimpan sejuta perhatian untuk Sungjong. Ya, Nam Woohyun dan Lee Sungjong. Dua orang yang sudah dikenal sebagai Tom & Jerry INFINITE, tanpa disangka adalah sepasang kekasih. Merasa terkejut? Semua Inspirite juga akan merasakan itu.

"….Jong, Sungjong, kau kenapa?"

Sungjong tersadar dari lamunannnya. Ia balikkan tubuhnya yang kurus menghadap Woohyun guna membalas pelukan hangat itu. Menempatkan kepalanya di dada Woohyun."Aku baik, hyung."

Woohyun mengacak rambut Sungjong dengan senyum yang menghias. "Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya. Untuk apa kau disini sendirian? Kau tau kan kau itu sering sakit? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit? Kau ingin aku khawatir?"

Sungjong mendongak, pipinya menggembung kesal. "Hyung, cerewet sekali. Aku kan hanya mendengarkan lagu di balkon." cibir Sungjong.

"Eoh?" Woohyun memasang tampang terkejutnya. "Apakah laguku?"

"Ani." Sungjong menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya meraih earphone dan memasangnya di telinga Woohyun dengan senyum lebar. "Coba dengarkan, hyung."

_So goodbye_

_Don't cry and smile_

_Himgyeobdeon sigandeul_

_Neol wihaeseo_

_Neol wihae ijeo bolkkeoya_

"Bagus kan?" tanya Sungjong antusias. Woohyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan. Karena memang lagu ini mampu menarik suasana sedih bagi sang pendengar. "Ini lagu Jonghyun sunbae, hyung."

"Eh? Jjong?"

"Iya, Jonghyun SHINee sunbae."

"Memang suaranya bagus sih."

"Aku menyukainya."

Woohyun menoleh dengan tampang shock miliknya. "Apa?! Kau menyukai Jjong?!"

"Aish, bukan begitu!" sungut Sungjong sembari memukul tangan Woohyun pelan. "Aku menyukai lagunya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Woohyun heran. Sangat heran. Sejak kapan Sungjong menyukai lagu semacam ini? Belum lagi melihat respon sang namja yang memandang hamparan langit luas. Bibirnya melengkung.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya…menyukainya."

.

.

.

"So goodbye~ Don't cry and smile~"

Sungjong bersenandung kecil saat membantu hyungdeul-nya membereskan dorm. Woohyun, yang berada di dekatnya hanya mampu tersenyum kecil mendengar suara halus Sungjong.

"Jong…" panggil Myungsoo.

"Ne?"

"Itu sebenarnya lagu siapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menyanyikannya." tanya Myungsoo. Tangannya sibuk membersihkan debu dengan kemoceng.

Sungjong tersenyum. "Iya, aku sedang menyukainya. Ini lagunya Jonghyun SHINee sunbae, hyung."

"Jonghyun?" Sungjong mengangguk guna menjawab pertanyaan Sunggyu. "Pasti itu lagu ballad. Boleh aku mendengarnya?"

Sungjong mengangguk lagi. Namun kali ini lebih antusias. Sekarang earphone Sungjong sudah tercabut dari I-Phone miliknya. Melantunkan lagu ballad bernuansa sedih yang Sungjong sukai. So Goodbye.

.

.

.

"Hyung~"

Woohyun menoleh saat suara khas Sungjong menyapa telinganya. Senyumnya terkembang kala melihat Sungjong yang berlari kecil ke arahnya. "Ada apa, Jongie?"

"Hyung, apa kau sibuk?" tanya Sungjong dengan terengah-engah.

Woohyun memasang tampang berpikir miliknya. "Tidak. Wae?"

Belum Sungjong menjawabnya, tapi namja imut ini sudah menarik Woohyun ke kamarnya dan Hoya. "Ikut aku sebentar, hyung."

Hari ini INFINITE memang free. Namun tetap saja dorm terasa sepi. Pasalnya sang leader, Sunggyu sedang pulang ke rumah orang tua-nya. Lalu Hoya dan Dongwoo yang….bisa ditebak mereka pasti berlatih dance dengan keras. Menciptakan koreo baru yang entah kapan akan ditunjukkan kepada fans mereka. Lalu Myungsoo yang harus mengikuti syuting drama. Tapi….

"Ya! Kalian mau apa?"

Nah, itu dia. Lee Sungyeol, kakak kandung Sungjong yang over-protectif. Meskipun umurnya lebih muda 6 bulan dari Woohyun, tetapi Woohyun'lah yang harus tunduk. Mana mau Woohyun jika tiba-tiba Sungyeol melarang Sungjong untuk berdekatan dengannya lagi? Bunuh diri saja kalau begitu.

Woohyun menunjuk Sungjong. Pasalnya Woohyun tau, Sungyeol berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Itu, mata Sungyeol menyipit curiga saat menatap Woohyun. Dan Woohyun cukup tau bahaya akan menimpanya jika Sungyeol terus salah paham. "Dia yang mengajakku."

"Aku tak yakin."

Astaga, nada Sungyeol….Woohyun bergidik mendengarnya.

"Aku yang mengajaknya, hyung." ucap Sungjong menengahi sebelum ada pertengkaran yang tak jelas nantinya. "Aku hanya ingin Woohyun hyung mengajariku menyanyi."

"Eh? Mengajar?" tanya Woohyun heran.

"Menyanyi?" Sungyeol ikut bertanya heran.

Sungjong memutar bola matanya malas. "Iya, kan tadi kubilang seperti itu. Apa telinga kalian mulai tak berfungsi secara normal?"

"Tapi…Tapi suaramu kan bagus dan kau juga pandai menyanyi." komentar Woohyun. Sungyeol menganggukki pendapat Woohyun.

"Tapi, hyung, aku kesulitan saat menyanyikan bagian tinggi di lagu Jonghyun sunbae."

"Cari saja lagu lain.." usul Sungyeol dengan nada cueknya.

Sungjong mendengus kesal. "Tak mau! Aku ingin lagu itu, TITIK!" Kemudian kembali menarik Woohyun ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu coklat itu keras di depan wajah Sungyeol.

Sungyeol memukul-mukul pintu coklat dengan nama 'Hoya & Sungjong' tersebut. "YA! KENAPA HARUS DI KAMAR?!"

"HYUNG, DIAM! KAU BERISIK!"

Sementara Woohyun hanya mampu menutup telinganya erat-erat. Menjadi satu-satunya penonton 'Tanding Pekikan Lee Sung bersaudara' itu rasanya…..WOW!

.

.

.

Malam yang dingin, sangat cocok untuk saling berpelukkan. Contohnya seperti sepasang kekasih INFINITE yang tengah bergelung di dalam selimut putih tebal milik mereka. Malam ini, Sungjong meminta khusus pada Woohyun agar tidur dengannya. Meski harus melalui perdebatan dengan sang kakak, tapi saat Woohyun berjanji tidak akan melakukkan hal-hal aneh pada Sungjong, akhirnya Sungyeol menyetujui permintaan adik tersayangnya itu.

Woohyun merasa Sungjong sedikit risih dalam pelukannya. "Kau kenapa?"

Sungjong mendongak, menatap langsung mata koala milik namjachingunya. "Hanya tak bisa tidur."

"Coba kau pejamkan matamu dan pikirkan aku.." Bibir Woohyun melengkung tipis melihat Sungjong yang menuruti perkataannya. "Lalu tidurlah.."

Woohyun ikut memejamkan matanya sebelum…

"Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu, hyung."

Alis Woohyun saling bertautan. "Lagu apa?"

"Lagu Jonghyun sunbae." jawab Sungjong masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Tapi aku hanya ingat sebagian, chagi. Bagaimana jika lagu lain?"

"Ani." Sungjong menggeleng. "Bagian akhirnya saja, hyung~"

Woohyun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Baiklah."

_So goodbye_

_Don't cry and smile_

_Himgyeobdeon sigandeul_

_Neol wihaeseo_

_Neol wihae ije bolkkeoya_

_So goodbye_

_Eodumseok_

_Eorobdeon na_

_Nan nega piryohae_

_I need your love again_

_Nan nega piryohae_

_I need you for…._

_My Love~_

!*::::*! TBC !*::::*!

Sebenernya 'Sign' ini mau denra bikin kek beberapa ff angst yang terinspirasi dari lagu. Dan pairnya entar beda-beda. Sub-title-nya juga menurut judul lagu tersebut. Kek gini, terinspirasi dari lagu 'So Goobye', jadi judulnya 'SIGN (So Goodbye)'. Tapi ini masih rencana sih. Diliat, ff ini sukses atau enggak. Kalau sukses yah bakal dibikin sesuai rencana.

Kalian boleh req lagu atau pair. Seme-nya harus lead/main vocal ne? Tapi tergantung otp denra juga sih. Kalau memang denra gak terlalu suka pair-nya, Mian, sepertinya gak bisa. Susah dapet feel-nya.

Dan yang ini terlalu aneh ya? Agak susah dapet feel-nya sih. Memang denra juga seorang uke!Sungjong shipper. Tapi yah….selama inikan MYUNGJONG. Ini jadi WOOJONG. Hiks~ Mian, Myung oppa~ Ujong-nya diculik Koala dulu~ #PLETAK #DilemparUlekkanSamaWoohyun

Ya… Reviews-nya dong~

denra

-317-


End file.
